Ramona Flowers VS The World
by Seprius
Summary: After Scott's triumph in defeating all of Ramona's seven evil ex-boyfriends, they both think that her past is behind her. They're absolutely in the right, but have they thought of Scott's past?
1. Left in the Dark

**This is a work-in-progress stepping-stone story about... read the description (i'm maybe not lazy). I haven't written many descriptions for things because face it, it was a comic book, no offense (i'm a major Scott Pilgrim fan). I do appreciate reviews and suggestions and I will take most of the things you say into consideration. Might be doing a Harry Potter fanfic or LOTR or Castle Crashers as suggested by TheGreatGale.**

_IN THE MYSTERIOUS LAND OF TORONTO, CANADA..._

_RAMONA FLOWERS IS DATING SCOTT PILGRIM_

'Good for you, Scott, this is the longest you've ever been with a girl.' Kim Pine said plainly.

'Thanks.' Scott replied, not really listening.

'That was an insult.' Kim said.

'Thanks.' Scott repeated.

'I wonder what would happen if we kidnapped him.' Young Neil said, waving his hand in front of Scott's eyes as the Pilgrim played videogames.

'I don't, I've tried, nothing really happened.' Ramona chipped in.

'Guys, we've gotta practice if we're gonna get good with the public.' Stephen Stills said, leader-like.

'I think Scott defeating my seven evil ex-boyfriends _publicly_ will suffice for now.' Ramona groomed Scott's hair.

'Boyfriends?!' Scott roared.

'It's nothing, Scotty, just some talk about your band.' Ramona ruffled his hair.

'Scotty?!' Everyone exclaimed.

'Fine. I won't call him that.' Ramona gave in.

A long silence continued after that, whereas everyone in the room was dragged in by what Scott was playing, Final Fantasy II. Young Neil sat so close to the screen that his eyes turned red, until, finally, Ramona decided to leave.

'Well, I better get going, i'm kind of tired, how about you, Sc-' She was stopped short as she looked down to see Scott already fast asleep, his fingers still quickly pressing every button, moving every joystick and sweating every drop of sweat. As she looked around, she noticed that everyone in the house excluding her had fallen asleep, even Young Neil, who was in a sitting position.

After standing up, Ramona sprinted out the door and left the house, behind her a dark figure was waiting by the window...


	2. Kitten Mail

'AAAAAAA!' There was a deafening scream from the other room and Ramona instantly jumped out of bed and ran over to Scott's rescue.

In the middle of the room sat Scott Pilgrim on his knees petting five cute little brown and white striped kittens' heads simultaneously while they crawled all around his body.

'What's wrong?' Ramona asked drowsily.

'Nothing much, I just found these kittens at our door in a basket and they are so adorable!' Scott stroked one kitten's fur and smiled with big white teeth. 'I think they were a gift or whatever.' He added.

'Did they come with a card?' Ramona questioned.

'Yeah, but I threw it out because their cuteness was distracting me. Look, i've already named them: that's Lulu, that's Scott, that's Ramona, that's Sushu and that's Seprius.'

'Seprius, really?'

'Dunno, it just came to mind.'

'Kay, whatever, well... what d'you wanna do today?'

'Let's go get some coffee.'

Scott and Ramona entered the coffee shop thinking Stacy would be there to greet them but instead found Julie Powers standing at the counter in a bad mood.

'Look at the sign on the door, Pilgrim, no PETS allowed.' Julie spoke in a way that shivered the human soul, oh, if Scott had been human.

Scott looked down to see all the kittens he had been gifted attached to his jeans, meowing. His eyes grew wide and he suddenly drifted into a daydream where the cute little kittens multiplied and multiplied until he was being showered fluffy fur and the colors brown and white. One of kittens slowly moved its lips (kitten lips?) and almost in slow-mo said the name, 'Scott... Scott.'

'Scott!' Julie screamed.

Suddenly Scott found himself at the counter with money in his hand, presumably paying Julie for coffee.

'What do you want?' She asked.

'Caramel macchiato.' He answered plainly.

Tracking down Ramona among an imaginary vast crowd, he trudged along to the seat beside her (next to the window) , with the kittens clawing on his old (to him new) jeans, like children with their father.

'No more evil-exes? Eh?' Scott asked rhetorically as he sat down opposite her.

Although only quarterly-quarterly amused Ramona still laughed. Scott leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, and once he had done so there was a cry in the distance, a cry of hatred.

And all at once, the window broke, there was a scream, and Ramona was knocked to the floor.

'Mine!' The figure whom had kicked Ramona spat at her.

In Scott's mind this was another daydream as he saw someone who he was once very close to...


	3. Chapter 3

'Lisa?' Scott was flabbergasted. Why would she attack the couple after their love intensity had been resolved? What could possibly be the reason? Why is Lisa Miller standing there with her fists clenched and a face that looked identical with hatred?

While these thoughts raced through Scott's mind, Ramona had got up and was ready for a fight.

'Scott! You're paying for that window or by God you're not coming into my shop again!' Julie ordered at the top of her voice.


End file.
